


The Execution Of Lexie Taylor.

by M83



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:56:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1858824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M83/pseuds/M83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexie is slain by Zayn. Pun intended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Execution Of Lexie Taylor.

It was 3:26AM when Lexie heard a noise in her living room. It was ignored, solely because Lexie was too busy reading some Internet scum to look up, or even acknowledge the sound. She continued scrolling through her timeline, seeing an array of tweets that pertained to Louis getting ass-fisted. She heard the noise again. This time, it was loud enough to catch her attention, and still her pulse. In a moment of sheer bravery, she lifted herself from her bed, and tip toed to her door. Peeking out, she saw a shadow. But she didn’t feel unsafe, the shadow felt warm and familiar. 

A voice broke the barrier of darkness.

“Hello, beb.”

Lexie’s heart sank into her asshole. 

“Zayn? Father? Is that you?”

“Yes Lexie. I’ve come to fulfil your wildest wishes.”

She could feel her second set of lips tingle as his thick Bradford accent shook her nervous system and clitoral region. 

“I’m ready.” She spoke, and Zayn stepped into her view.

He grabbed her by the throat and threw her down. She could feel the sting of blood circulation being cut off. He pulled out a knife and a single tear rolled down her cheek.

“Thank you.” She whispered, as her soul got prepared to be cuddled by Zayn’s origin: Heaven itself. 

He smiled an angelic smile before slitting her neck. The moment she felt her jugular tear, was the moment she felt free, and in love. It felt like a kiss. A kiss of death. Zayn ran a hand through his messy hair, leaving trickles of Lexie’s blood over his Godlike cheekbones. 

“You wish was my command. Aha!” Zayn sang in a roaring riff as he sprouted wings and ascended into Jesus’ loving embrace.


End file.
